


My Hero Academia: Carnage

by Happy_Android



Category: Elfen Lied, Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror, Spooktober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Android/pseuds/Happy_Android
Summary: Toru got herself and the rest of Class-1A messed up in an international villainhunt. Tho they meet a mysterious black ops agent sent from Europe, they also encounter his target. Maieve Silbert, also known as "Carnage" in Europe has moved to Japan leaving a trail of death behind her. Soon our heroes will discover that she has more on her mind than just a trip for vacation...and that no prison is truly safe.





	My Hero Academia: Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first version. Expect some translation errors and some parts might get rewritten again to fix any sloppy writing. Happy for any feedback, since its my first real work.

Above Toyko's houses the sky slowly turned from blue to black as dusk fell on the city. Toru Hagakure felt frozen to the bone, the weather had become noticeably cooler in October. Nevertheless she walked through the streets - stark naked. Although her quirk made her completely invisible, she was still deeply embarrassed to stand in front of other people without any clothes on, even if they didn't know about it. This was her weakness.

"Your skills may be among the most useful in the city, Hagakure." had told her Eraserhead in a private conversation about a month ago. "But you still stand in your own way too much. That's why I've prepared a special training for you, which should help you to handle your quirk better, especially now in autumn.

Toru had almost guessed what the conversation was leading to. "You will be crossing different areas of the city three hours a day. You are not allowed to be recognized, but you will have to report back to me at the end of the week about all the observations you have made. The training should not only give her control over her shame, but should generally train the technique of espionage. She had no writing materials with her, had to get along with the weather and also had to stay close to other people without being discovered by them. Of course she was forbidden to give her full name to the teacher. Apart from that everything was allowed that pushed this training to the edge of the legal, which the other classmates should not notice.

But Toru wanted to become better. She felt increasingly lost next to the others, who left her in their haze with their incredible mobility, or pulverized whole houses with sheer enormous power. And she, she was simply invisible. Practically speaking, she was already approached after the sports festival by some professionals who appreciated her natural gift in surveillance or other operations that required finesse instead of just strength. Nevertheless, Toru knew that her Quirk was still held back by her fears.

And so she spent the afternoon in Shinagawa, listening to passers-by and residents talk about their concerns and/or small talk. Every day, Toru wished she could sink into the ground. On the first day she sat on a park bench as if welded to it and almost died when an older man sat down next to her just a few centimeters away. For a beaten 20 minutes the two sat next to each other before Toru dared to turn her head slowly to the side and look at the man. He had an amazingly chic coat, for the fact that the rest of him looked rather ordinary. On closer inspection, however, she noticed that the coat was also worn, but by no means new. Probably a gift from his wife, Toru thought as she recognized the wedding ring on his finger.

Today she had seen him again, sitting on the same bench. But this time, Toru had actively sneaked up on him and after another inspection, had carefully read the newspaper, very careful not to give herself away by breathing and trembling. In the last few days she had learned to take a deep breath only at a distance of a few meters and to tense her body against the cold. While reading it she had noticed some missing persons reports. Mashirao had also mentioned something like this a week ago, his uncle was with the police in this part of the city and was increasingly worried. Three people had been missing for two months, two men and a woman in their mid-twenties. 

Still shivering with cold, they turned into the next side street. The shadows grew longer and longer and now mixed in the evening hour, even before the street lamps lit up the city. The cicadas were still chirping, even though they would soon fall silent in winter. But something was different. Toru could not really name it, but there was a tension in the air that she could not really place. She knew the feeling of danger, but the shadows in this alley had nothing of the aggressiveness and rage that Toru knew from villains. Nevertheless, she paused and looked around. At first nothing seemed unusual. There were no cars in the alley and, except for a few bicycles and a garbage can, there was no place for anyone to hide. Toru paused for another moment, but then picked herself up. She was about to become a heroine after all!

Suddenly something jumped out from under the crack of the garbage container. Toru backed away, her heart was beating up to her neck and she was about to regret her daring. But the small figure in front of her seemed to be primarily busy chasing a cockroach. With a disappointed mew, the cat that had so frightened Toru gave up its chase and trotted on grumpy. Toru could hardly believe that she had let herself be thrown off track by a cat. She wanted to become a professional, and then something like that. Her shoulders slumped a little and the tension fell from her.

But then she saw it. As if someone had left a movie mistake in reality, the cat ran past one of the shadows on the wall and...disappeared. Her outline reappeared only a few moments later, but it didn't make sense. Head first, it seemed as if the cat came out of a shadow that had no depth or structure. Only now did Toru notice the difference, a whole piece of the wall seemed more than just dark, as if swallowed by a black hole. At dusk it was hard to make out, but this was definitely no ordinary shadow. Toru was indecisive, her instincts told her to stay away, but without her cell phone she couldn't reach any of her friends either. While she still hesitated, two people suddenly came from the other end of the street. A young couple were walking arm in arm, he a more voluptuous boy and she was a foreigner judging by her looks and accent, but Toru couldn't really tell where he was coming from. Russian, or European maybe? She had brown hair, light skin and looked quite athletic, which, in addition to her company, was an even greater contrast. They still didn't seem to have noticed anything of the shadow on the wall, they whispered about something and the man giggled.

"Should I warn them?" Toru asked herself, torn between the worry that the shadow might attack the couple or that their intervention would escalate the situation. Suddenly, the furthest edge of the Shadow seemed to waft and move. "I can't make out what he's doing", but whatever it was exactly, the contours were definitely directed at the two, completely unsuspecting passers-by. Now she could not hesitate any longer and emitted another warning cry as she sprinted towards the shadow.

A tremendous bang broke the silence of the evening. Toru could still see out of the corner of her eye how the woman was thrown back by something hit her before she reached the shadow and bumped into something that felt like an enormously heavy person. Then many things happened at once. For Toru, everything suddenly seemed to happen in slow motion as she was overcome by the horrible feeling of facing her death. The woman, who was lying on the ground with her arms still crossed and covered in blood, pushed herself off the road without any recognizable movement of her legs and flew with her mouth open towards her completely perplexed partner. At the same time the darkness swarmed around her, seemed to swallow everything and suck up every concept of space. Before even Toru was completely covered, she looked in terror at the face of the previously normal-looking woman, at her eyes that had replaced all white with a blood red and at her mouth with inches of silver-black fangs. In this moment Toru was overcome by the cold realization that he had made a terrible mistake. This woman was a monster.


End file.
